Twilight : Bella volturi
by vaniilatwilight75
Summary: Bella got changed by Laurent and has decided to got to the volturi. But what happens when a certian family shows up for help. -complete-
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight Bella Volturi:**

"Don't struggle I'll make this quick and painless, unlike Victoria. She intends for you to suffer for hours until she finally tears your heart out of your chest". I looked up at Laurent, hoe licked his lips he moved closer toward my neck … "AAAhhh" I screamed in agony , the burn was excruciating! I could see that Laurent wanted to finish me off. All of a sudden he straightened up out of his offensive crouch I heard him mumble " I don't believe!" And then he was gone he had took of like a bat out of hell. The last thing I saw before I faded into unconsciousness was the meadow _our meadow._

That was a month ago. I had awoken three days later to find that I had turned into a vampire. I had just stayed there for I don't know how long until the dull ache in my throat had become unbearable. I had jumped up quickly using my new lack of clumsiness and used my sharpened senses I smelled something sweet and delicious. That first day I had drank two mountain lions and a group of elk. Once my thirst was satisfied I went to the airport I was going to go to Italy the only place I might still be welcome... The Volturi.

"What is it you came for?" a breezy voice whispered. I... I wish to speak with the elders of the Volturi. I heard the click of a light switch. The lights went on with a brief flicker. Then I saw them. Well I had already seen them for the darkness didn't weaken my new sharpened senses. But this was the first time I really looked at them. There were three of them. Two with bright white hair and one in the middle with raven black hair. There were two other vampires one impeccably beautiful but still very childish. Then the vampire beside her. Alec. Edward had told me who everybody was well at least the most important of the guard. He looked a lot like the girl beside them Edward had told me they were twins. I returned my gaze to black haired vampire. Aro . "What is it you wish to speak about?" I wish to join the volturi. I was surprised to hear the confidence in my voice. _Now where did that come from? I mused _Aro's face broke into a smile. " Certainly" he purred. " But first we need to see if you are worthy. Please take my hand. I was astonished. _Why?_ My emotions must have been clear on my face. Because he said "You see I have a special gift. I can read every thought you have ever had. But I require touch" So he had a special gift just like some of _them_. I swallowed the brick that had just appeared in my throat. Edward had never been able to read my thoughts would Aro? The second I took his hand I gasped. All of sudden a flow of memories( all with Aro in them) flashed through my mind. Then I heard his thoughts _what? How is this possible I can't read her ! _he gasped internally. Then he saw the expression on my face "what did you see?" he demanded. Mem... Memories I managed to get out. "Hmm" he mused. It seems as that you can adapt my powers hmm I wonder Jane dear? "Yes master?" Her voice a high soprano tinkling. All of a sudden I saw a blaze of heat soaring at me and that moment all I could think about was _turn it around! Turn it around!_ And I did I concentrated on the ball of fire and it slowly turned around. I saw the burning fury hit Jane. But in her mind I could also see other emotions. I concentrated on taking those away so she was alone with the pain sh had wanted to inflict on me. She screamed in pure agony and at that moment her twin brother screamed " stop I'm begging you please stop!" I did. Aro looked at me with a joyous expression. I want to converse with my brothers before I decide anything. He then headed back to the thrones to discuss with his brothers. Beside me, Jane scowled at me.

I closed my eyes, inhaling slowly. I concentrated on hearing Aro's conversation.

"useful to us, Caius." Aro was saying.

"I don't know Aro" We don't know who she is. Her power consists of anything _mental_, Aro. She can manipulate them with her mind, easily!" Caius spat. Hmm, now that was interesting. My powers were completely mental? All of it?

"But what if we teach her how to control it."

"Oh, just put it to a vote." Came a bored voice- Marcus. "I vote she joins."

"Thank you, Marcus. Aro said gratefully

"Fine. Fine! Let her join then. When she turns out to be a threat, I'll be the one laughing in your faces." Then Caius flew gracefully out of the room.

Aro, glided before me, and smiled fondly.

"Welcome, Bella. Welcome, to the Volturi."

And now I could finally relax. I had somewhere to stay and maybe one day I'll search for Edward just to see him once more.

**Hi everybody that was my first fan fiction I know I could probably do better at the punctuation but I hope you'll forgive and still enjoy the story. Next chapter will be a whole lot ahead. Bella will be trained and have befriended Jane and Heidi. And then maybe some family makes an unexpected visit. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

But i wanna go shopping! Heidi whined. Not now Heidi i promised I'd go as soon as Jane get's back from her mission. But that's still a month! I grinned slyly at her and said " I know" "You're no fun!"she pouted I just chuckled and glided out of the room. That was the best part of being a vampire I thought. NO CLUMSINESS! Now I could finally wear high heals without the risk of breaking both my legs, although being a vampire I wouldn't be able to break my legs so it's a win- win situation. I went to the castles laundry room. It was as big as a medium sized theater hall. It was good too thinking of how Heidi never let us wear anything more than a handful of times. Over the last 20 years living with the Volturi I had a closet as big as well...I don't know anything as big that I can compare it with. I had learned (from the various training sessions) how to control my mental shield. I could do about anything with it. And I had often left Felix and Demetri sobbing in our training gym after I had finished.

Bella! Honestly I don't why Aro has to yell. I can hear him just fine even when he whispers. But over the years I had grown very fondly over Aro. He was also the only one who knew my secret about the Cullens. I sort of viewed as my uncle. I snapped out of my train of thoughts and rushed of at vampire speed to the thrown room. Aro was standing there smiling. I held out my hand and lifted up my shield so we could converse in our "unique way" as Aro put it. "_Bella Aro" thought. I don't mean to upset you but the Cullens are here. What ! is screeched. Calm Bella. _Aro shot a warning glance at me and continued. _They need help defeating some newborn army I want you to accompany them and help them defeat those vampires. Why me? I demanded. You have a connection with them Bella and otherwise I would have to send more of the guard, but with your special gift I don't see why that's necessary. _I nodded my head. Aro was my master even though I was much stronger then him. I won't tell them who you are and they probably won't recognize you either but you must tell them before the fight begins. Yes master I sighed. Aro then walked into the thrown room. I saw that only Alice, Jasper and Emmett were there. Aro walked gracefully toward the Cullens. I would like you to meet my strongest vampire she will accompany you in your fight. I walked into the room. Alice impudently frowned I knew that this was because she couldn't read my mind. I realized that if I was to work with the Cullens I need an explanation. "Alice" Surprise crossed her face as she heard me say her name. I continued " Alice if you don't mind I would like to speak to you in private". She nodded her consent and I signaled that she should follow me. Once we were in the library she asked " what is it you wish to talk about". Her voice was just a sweet as I remembered. "Alice I would like you to know my name" I took an unnecessary deep breath and continued. " My name is Isabella Marie Swan.

**Sorry it's so short but I'm in the middle of my exams and so I won't be able to update a lot so sorry. :( Pls review ;p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Authors note: sorry i didn't upload for so long but it is the Easter holiday and that means ... weeks of non-stop writing! Yeah!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all ….. for now lol :D**

**Alice pov:**

Did I just hear that right? I mean could Bella really be sitting right In front of me? Bella kept her gaze on me calculating my reaction. "Alice or you alright" Bella's voice was higher now but still Bella's I can't believe I didn't notice it before. I mean I was her best friend for God's sake! When she said those words I broke out of my musings. " Bella?" I said softly. Is that really you? She just nodded. But with that simple action I let go of all my excitement I had been holding in since she said my name. "Bella oh Bella god I've missed you so much!" I said while hugging her tightly. She just stare at me with that puzzled expression on her now perfect face.

**Bella pov:**

Alice kept staring at me, mouth wide open eyes as big as saucers. "Alice or you alright" I asked wordily. Could vampire's go into to shock? " Bella?" she said softly, her voice barley a whisper. "Is that really you?" I nodded. Then she started jumping and hugging and crying out "Bella oh Bella god I've missed you so much!" I looked at her puzzled. She missed me ? But Edward said that I was nothing to her and his family. That I was a burden that he was done with me. " Alice why did you miss me?" She stopped her rambling. And stared at me again. "What do you mean why did I miss you? You're my sister and just because that jerk Edward wanted to leave to protect you doesn't mean I wanted to. I mean really since we let he's been doing nothing just sitting around in agony because you he left . I kept saying that he should come back I mean there was still time, but no he was as stubborn as … Well as stubborn as you. Finally after years he realized that you must be dead I swear he tried everything to get himself killed. But I couldn't let that happen I mean Esme couldn't lose another child." I was shocked did he really still love me? Was everything he had said in the forest a lie? I decided to make sure before I got my hopes up. "But Alice he said he didn't love me anymore". "What!" she screeched. That bastard I can't believe him. He lied Bella I swear he did. You should of seen him it was as if he was empty as if there was nothing left."

Wow she sure was pissed at Edward now. While she kept on screaming my heart soared. But wait why wasn't Edward here. Then I remembered why they were here. A newborn army! Although there really was no need to hurry. I mean I could crush those newborns with a flick of my wrist still it was Edward out there Edward the man I never stopped loving after all these years. Just when I was about to ask Alice what exactly was going on my door burst open and Emmett an jasper blew in. They must have heard Alice's argument about how Edward loved me.

**Emmett's pov:**

We heard Alice screeching something about a bastard? Lol! But Jasper being Jasper ran to check on her. Whatever that vampire was doing she sure was getting Alice pissed I mean we could hear her screeching non stop. We burst through the door. There we saw Alice and the vampire sitting on a bed together. They both looked extremely comfortable as if They had been best friends. I sighed. Alice only had one real best friend and she was gone. Bella god I still missed my clumsy little sister. But no that jerk Edward had to cheat me out of a sister though I understood where he was coming from. I mean all he wanted to do was protect his mate. Alice jumped up impatiently. Guys guys guess what Bella it's Bella. She was pointing at the vampire sitting on the bed. I stared at her then I saw it. The hair though now it was a bit longer. I even recognized her eyes though now they were a pure butter scotch color. I kept staring at her I wonder could this really be Bella?

**Authors note:**

OK so I've decided what to do with this story. I'm not going to make it a long fic but just let it wrap up in the next two chapters or so. I'm also thinking about doing another story but i can't decide. Should i do a twilight harry potter crossover or should i make a fic about how Bella already know about vamps( yeah I know this is done a lot!) pls tell me what to pick and tell me what you think of this story. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Yeah , i know I've been doing mega short chapters but i'll try to make them longer sorry ;p**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie owns all boohoo ;(**

**Bella's pov: **

I smiled at how Jasper and Emmett burst through the door. I hadn't realized how much I've missed them. Sure I thought about them a lot but mostly I thought about _him_. Gosh you don't know how fantastic it felt to be able to think about him without having to feel any pain. Emmett stared at me for a split second before gathering me up in one of his bone crushing hugs. " Bella oh my God! "You don't know how much I've missed you." He bellowed. I giggled I can't believe this is really happening. First I got to know that the only man I've ever loved still loves me too, then I get reunited with my family. But I needed to get down to business the sooner I took care of this stupid new born army the sooner I could see Edward. Me and Alice agreed that I would not forgive him at first see what he would do to regain my affections ( no need to tell him that I never stopped loving him) The only thing that would be a problem was telling Aro. He didn't exactly like when people left his guard. Normal guard members sure, but not one of his elite. But I knew he wouldn't dare fight me. Not when I could have him and the rest of the Volturi rolling on the floor, with nothing in their minds but pain.

" Alice" I asked. "What exactly is going on. But instead of Alice answering it was Jasper.

Jasper's pov:

I know I needed to answer Bella. I mean this was all my fault in the first place. If I just did what Maria said none of this would have ever happened if I had just listened my Alice wouldn't be in danger.

_**Flashback **_

_I was hunting on my own again. All that blood in the school just became to much for me. Alice had wanted to come with me but I refused I wanted time alone. I couldn't believe that I was so weak when It came to refusing the temptation of blood, nobody else was affected by it this much. Alice well being Alice never showed she had any struggle at all with keeping her blood lust at bay. Rosalie and Emmett had a little trouble but seemed to shake it off easily enough. Edward well Edward wasn't affected by anything anymore. _

_While is was hunting I came across several new vampire scents I froze in shock. So many vampires and they definitely weren't vegetarians. I followed their scents knowing it was stupid and soon enough without noticing it until it was too late I was surrounded by at least 20 vampires all of a sudden one came into the deadly circle witch I was now trapped in and she smiled at me and said " Hello Jasper long time since we've seen each other huh?"_

_I had gaped at her in shock. Why was she here? What did she want and why did she have 20 newborn vampires. She had took me to her campsite and said she was creating another newborn army and that if I would not join her she would kill me along with the rest of my coven along with my Alice._

_She had given me time to think about It. I had of course told my family receiving a lot of growls at he tale and they all said that I should refuse. That they could handle this stupid army easily. I being the stupid oaf that I was believed them. When I told Maria that I refused she impudently declared war on my family and all to soon it became clear that we could not beat her. So we did the one thing that was left to do we went to the Volturi. _

_End flashback_

Once I had told Bella my story she shook her head mumbling something about that stupid bitch?

Alice was patting me soothingly on my arm saying that wasn't my fault and judging from her feelings she really did believe that.

**Bella pov**

How could that bitch Maria do that after all she has done to Jasper in his "former life". As I so call it. Edward had told me jasper's story though not in much detail trying to protect me I guess he really did go overboard with that. After a couple of hours fulled with a whole lot catching up. We started devising a plan to defeat Maria and her army. It was a good thing we didn't need sleep because we were still busy at 3 am in the morning. But we were finally finished at about 6 am. The plan was quite simple I would use Alec's power seeing as I had copied it using my talent, And cut off all feeling in Maria's army and then one by one the Cullens would well eliminate them.

_3 hours later_

We were all on the private jet of the Volturi. Alice and I were chatting about the new fashion magazine that had come out while Emmett and Jasper were playing on the game system. We arrived at the Cullen mansion in record time thanks to the turbo speed flying of Demetri. While I said goodbye to Demetri The Cullens went in to the house already preparing the members that stayed behind ( but mostly Edward ) for who was coming to help them. The moment I walked through the door to the spacious living room I was crushed in an embrace from Esme. While we all exchanged pleasantries I waited anxiously for Edward. He wasn't here why wasn't he here? I was thinking afraid. The he came from the stairs I stared at him shamelessly . My memories really didn't do him justice. He was even more gorgeous then I remembered. While I was staring at him he did the same and all I could read in his eyes was love.

"Well if you're done staring at each other like love sick puppy's let's explain the plan" Emmett bellowed I turned to glare at him along with the rest of the family. While I explained my gift and our plan once more my gaze was firmly set on Edward's topaz eyes, as were his on mine.

Once I was done and Esme and Carlisle had agreed I fell into silence. I hadn't even noticed them silently leaving until I heard a door close softly. Edward stood up and walked over to me. He cupped my face in his hand and whispered "Bella" His beautiful summer-lilac scent blew over me. And my plan to let him beg for forgiveness disappeared into the wind when I kissed him.

Kissing Edward like this was like our first kiss. He didn't hold anything back now. Once we were deepening our kiss Alice plopped into the room breaking us apart and whined " Bella what happened to letting him beg." Edward looked at me with humor in his eyes and I smiled back sheepishly. "Well I guess now I don't have to explain what I did or say I love you" he said. I looked up at him and whispered " But I'd still like to hear it just the same". Edward smiled at me and leaned in to whisper in my ear_ " I love you" _His voice sent a shiver down my spine and I reached to kiss him again but Alice said " uh,uh you to love birds, I just had a vision about the fight ,we'll win easily with Bella's power but we've gotta get going. I just sighed and turned around to follow Alice out the door. The quicker I dealt with this the quicker I could go back to kissing Edward all day.

15 minutes later the whole Cullen Coven were standing in front of me. From a birds eye view you'd think it was some kind of v shape. Edward, Carlisle; and Esme were going to stay by me to protect me just in case. I felt something enter my shield , all twenty newborns were charging at us I glanced around quickly but I didn't see Maria , but I couldn't concentrate on that. I started to concentrate on expanding my shield including Alec's power. Slowly I felt it starting to seep out and reach the newborns I saw Alice, jasper, Rosalie and Emmett incapacitate them one by one and throw them into the fire. They were really fast even for a vampire. They were finished in minutes, I lifted up Alec's power and turned around to find myself in Edwards embrace. He let me go and growled that's when I felt the burn!

**Ha hah cliff hanger! I hope you like it. I'll upload another chapter tomorrow, I don't know what time though. I really hope you like it. Review pls just one.**

**Nell **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Edwards pov:

I was so relieved that the fight was over. Even though I knew that Bella could protect herself I was still overprotective of her. I could see that she was physically drained when she lifted up Alec's power. She turned around and I immediently enveloped her in a hug. That's when I heard her thoughts. Maria. She was lunging at Bella. I turned to protect Bella but I was too late. Bella and Maria were rolling over the ground. We couldn't help Bella they were both moving so fast that we couldn't possibly attack without hurting her. I saw Bella throwing Maria to the other end of the field. Jasper

immediently pounced on her dismembering her head from her body. That's when I heard her scream.

Bella's pov:

I awoke **( yeah I know vampires can't sleep but let's say the pain knocked her out) **on a black leather couch. At first I was confused _Where was I? What happened? _Then all the memories came flowing back to me. The newborn army, and _Maria _a soft knock on the door broke me out of my musings and Jasper came in.

Jasper's pov

I felt so guilty. If it wasn't for me Bella wouldn't be in pain right now. I knew from my time in the new born wars how much a vampire bite could hurt. The pain was almost as bad as the transformation itself. Even if my family kept repeating that it wasn't my fault, I couldn't help but feel guilty. Alice said that I should speak to Bella. Relieve my guilt even if I had no reason to feel it. Bella was lying in Edward's room I knocked on the door before I came in.

Bella was lying on Edward's sofa. She looked at me and smiled. " Hey Jasper" . It still took me some time to get accustomed to Bella's new voice since I didn't know her that well before we left. " Bella", I started. " I'm so sorry I didn't know this would happen.". Before I could continue. Bella stopped me. " I really don't want to hear it Jasper. I can see that you feel incredibly guilty." she continued. "Even if you came with Maria, Alice would be so heartbroken. You could never do that to her. I still feel the pain of that when Edward left. Trust me it's 1000 times worse than this ." I stared at her , Alice was right talking To Bella really was a good idea. I was actually quite reluctant because I thought for sure she'd lash out at me but instead she lifted the weight of guilt of my heart. I was truly happy to have Bella as my little sister. The door opened and Edward came in, I left silently to give them some privacy.

Edwards pov:

There were no words to describe the pain I felt seeing Bella so fragile and weak on the sofa the last two days. I had heard her wake up but also saw Jasper's intentions. I decided to let him make amends because he didn't deserve to feel the guilt. It was all My fault. I should have protected Bella better should have never let my guard down till I knew Maria was dead. After I heard that Jasper was finished I headed towards my room. I opened the door and out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper leaving the room silently. I rushed to Bella's side about to apologize even though no matter what I said could say would never make it up. I mean first I leave her alone to be attacked by Victoria and Laurent and then I let her be bitten by a savage monster. No I don't see how I could ever be forgiven for what I've done to her. Bella must have seen my intent on my face because before I could say anything before I could open my mouth really she put her finger to my lips and kissed me. With that kiss I could feel that she didn't blame me or anyone for that matter. I could only feel her love for me.

_5 days later_

Bella's pov:

We were on the plane to Volterra. I was quite nervous. I didn't know how Aro would react to my leaving. I hoped he wouldn't be difficult. Aro knew that he couldn't force me to stay. For I could block all physical and mental attacks to me if I focused enough and I could give death to him and the entire Volturi guard in numerous ways. Edward was patting soothing circles on my back. I guess he could sense the nervous edge I was on. I started biting my lip. A habit that stayed by me even after I was changed. Though it was a little unsettling at first how my razor sharp teeth came down on my granite lips ,where in when I human it was my**( by my at lack of a better adjective )**dull teeth coming down on my soft lips.

Aro pov:

Carlisle had informed me that he and his coven were coming to Volterra today. Unknowingly he had given me the last confirmation that Isabella has permanently left the Volturi. I wasn't going to put up a fight against her for two reasons

a) there is no way I could force he to stay

b) I wanted to grant her happiness even though I was disappointed that she could not obtain it here.

I was however going to offer Carlisle and his Coven a permanent stay here at the Volturi. However I may wish that they would accept my offer I knew they would decline. For they had declined before Isabella came into their lives and I highly doubt that their opinions had changed since then. The stunningly beautiful blond one has especially made her point there.

Bella's pov :

We were all leaving the thrown room. I was pleasantly surprised at how Aro had accepted my departure. Of course Heidi and Jane had one every thing to make me stay but with a promise that I would visit them they had given up with bad grace. I asked Edward about why Aro had been so calm and he said that Aro had already expected this conversation to come the second the Cullens had asked for help. I was shocked at that. Why did Aro send me when he knew there was a big chance that I would not return. When I said my musings out loud Edward answered that Aro had wanted to give me my happiness back. I greatly respected Aro for this.

We were all going to stay for a couple of days at the Volturi guest quarters. But we would not extend our stay. Quite frankly everyone wanted to get the hell out of there except for Emmett. Who of course had to fight with Felix and Demetri. All In all I felt that my life was perfect now. I had my family my true love and my best friend back. Even though I was going to hate the shopping sprees that were coming. Alice had suggested that since we were in Europe anyways we should stop by Paris for a small shopping trip. And by that she probably meant a two day stay at Paris fulled with non stop shopping till the shops closed. But I didn't care about that instead I nuzzled closer to Edwards hard chest. If he was here with me I'd go on a million shopping sprees with Alice and I honestly counted that as a possibility.

**Authors note: I hoped you all like the epilogue. I found it really hard to write the moments after Bella was attacked so even of I'm not entirely sure about his chapter I hope that you'll like it . I want to thank Bellacullen060, , twilight1alice, and Christyallen89. Go check out there stories as well! Now that that this story is finished I'm going to start another fic about how Bella was Jasper's sister when he was human and that they both changed and meet up again .This story will be much longer and the plot will also be better. This fic was actually to test my hand at writing I'd really love it if you'd review pls pls pretty pls. I'll bag a mountain lion for you :D!**

**Nell**


End file.
